The present invention concerns screens for dividing areas, such as for separating office areas in a building space.
Workers are often positioned relatively close together in modern offices, since office space is expensive. However, as a worker""s space is reduced, the need for personal and professional privacy becomes more apparent and important. For example, the worker may need (or desire) privacy of their work papers or of their conversations with others. Further, the need for privacy may vary during the day, depending on various activities and discussions that the worker may be engaged in. These requirements are conflicting and not easily solved or balanced.
Privacy can be facilitated by using portable screens, which can be moved about and arranged as required. However, such screens must be low cost, light in weight, and effective visual shields, yet durable, highly aesthetic, and easy to move. Also, the screens should preferably be storable in a dense arrangement to minimize the space required for storage. Also, it is desirable for the screens to be designed to facilitate washing and cleaning.
Another problem with screens is that they must be able to provide privacy over and around raised floor devices, such as utility outlets and connections. Specifically, modern offices require multiple power and communication connections, which often are positioned in or on floors. As office layouts change, these connections often end up at locations where a screen needs to be placed. It is desirable to provide a screen that is adapted to work in and around such connections, without the screen unacceptably engaging the raised floor device. In particular, utility outlet devices are often located at the edge of offices where multiple offices can access the utility outlet devices. Utility-using devices, such as telephones, computers, display terminals, keyboards, and the like, are plugged into the utility outlet devices, resulting in wires and power plugs extending above and along the floor, especially in the area of the utility outlet device. This can prevent a screen from being placed to optimally divide two (or more) offices, since the screen cannot be positioned to separate the offices at a location directly above the utility outlet device since this would place a foot of the screen on top of the utility outlet device.
Yet another problem is that workers need to be able to maintain their privacy, yet they need to be able to see if a worker is at his or her office to talk. Some screens are made sufficiently low in height to permit a worker to see over the screen. However, this results in all privacy being lost whenever a curious worker wants to see into another worker""s office. It is desirable to provide partial visual access into an office to permit a worker to see if the other worker is there, while still preventing the first worker from secretly peering over screens to see working documents.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a screen apparatus includes a perimeter frame defining opposing bottom corners. One of the bottom corners defines a notch adapted to receive a raised floor device, such as a raised power outlet, while a portion of the perimeter frame is positioned over the floor device. A covering is provided that covers the frame but that leaves the notch open.
In another aspect of the present invention, a screen apparatus includes a perimeter frame having outer frame members forming a perimeter and having at least one bowed frame member extending between some of the outer frame members. A screen covers the frame and includes at least one flexible panel engaging the bowed frame member to cause a non-planar condition in the flexible panel.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a screen system includes a plurality of screens each having a frame, and first and second post supports extending below the frame. A hub is provided that has a bottom section adapted to stably engage a floor surface. The hub also has a top section with multiple connectors. The multiple connectors are each shaped to selectively releasably engage the first post supports to secure the plurality of screens in radial positions around the hub connector.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a screen system includes a plurality of identical screens each having a covered frame defining a vertical longitudinal plane and first and second supports extending below the frame for stably engaging a floor surface. One of the first and second supports includes a post spaced from a vertical side edge of the covered frame and further includes a foot extending laterally from the post. The foot includes front and rear portions that extend around a space under the vertical side edge and that extend to a transverse plane that intersects the vertical plane at the vertical side edge. The foot of each screen is configured and adapted to nest against a raised floor device with the vertical side edge being positioned directly over the raised floor device. The foot of each screen is also configured to nest into the foot of an adjacent one of the identical screens in a nested storage position where each successive adjacent screen is positioned adjacent and parallel but longitudinally offset from the adjacent screen.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.